rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lethargic Drag Race Season 2
Lethargic Drag Race Season 2 '''is the second season of LDR. The Promo Theme is Zodiac signs. Contestants * Gloria Perez * Melissa Diamonds * The Clownfish * Nostalgia * Clara Cash Money * Maureen Oz * Lorna Wright * Miss Goddess * Carol Jones * Whorajuku * Anne-Marie Star * Rosa Vasquez Episodes Episode 1: More Than Meets the Eye * '''Mini-Challenge: '''Photoshoot after running 50 yards. * '''Winner: '''Gloria * '''Main Challenge: '''Create a 2-in-1 look that has both a dress reveal and a wig reveal. * '''Winner: '''Anne-Marie * '''High: '''Gloria, Maureen * '''Low: '''Carol * '''Bottom 2: '''Nostalgia and Lorna * '''Song: '''Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepson * '''Eliminated: '''Lorna Wright Episode 2: Dreamgurls * '''Mini-Challenge: '''Quick Drag runway * '''Winner: '''Melissa * '''Main Challenge: '''Star in a drag parody of Dreamgirls * '''Runway: '''Preppy Girl Realness * '''Winner: '''Whorajuku * '''High: '''Clownfish, Rosa * '''Low: '''Clara * '''BTM2: '''Melissa vs Nostalgia * '''Song: '''Love is a Battlefield by Sada Vidoo * '''Eliminated: '''Nostalgia Episode 3: Girl Gooped * '''Mini-Challenge: '''Improptu commercials * '''Winners: '''Carol, Anne-Marie * '''Team Carol: '''Carol, Goddess, Gloria, Rosa, Maureen * '''Team Anne-Marie: '''Anne-Marie, Whorajuku, Clownfish, Clara, Melissa * '''Challenge: '''Create Girl Groups and Face off in a battle of the bands * '''Runway: '''That’s So '''90s * '''Winner: '''Clownfish * '''High: '''Clara, Melissa * '''Low: '''Goddess * '''Bottom 2: '''Gloria vs Carol * '''Song: '''Wannabe by the Spice Girls Episode 4: Snatch Game! * '''Challenge: '''Snatch Game! * '''Runway: '''Tight is Right! * '''Winner: '''Maureen * '''High: '''Gloria, Clownfish * '''Low: '''Anne-Marie * '''Bottom 2: '''Melissa and Clara * '''Song: '''Waterloo by ABBA * '''Eliminated: '''Clara Episode 5: Vampire Slayers * '''Mini-Challenge: '''Drag up a mannequin * '''Winner: '''Anne-Marie * '''Main Challenge: '''Design a look and write a short story that reimagines your drag character as a vampire. * '''Winner: '''Rosa * '''High: '''Gloria, Anne-Marie * '''Low: '''Maureen * '''Bottom 2: '''Whorajuku vs Miss Goddess * '''Song: '''Alexandra by Allie X * '''Eliminated: '''Miss Goddess Episode 6: Drag Queens of No Comedy * '''Mini-Challenge: '''Soul train dance-off * '''Winner: '''Melissa * '''Main Challenge: '''Do a stand-up set * '''Runway: '''Ankle Straps * '''Winner: '''Clownfish * '''High: '''Maureen, Rosa * '''Low: '''Gloria * '''Bottom 2: '''Anne-Marie vs Melissa * '''Song: '''Mickey by Toni Basil * '''Eliminated: '''Anne-Marie Episode 7: Top 6 Talent Show * '''Mini-Challenge: '''Boy Drag runway * '''Winner: '''Clownfish * '''Challenge: '''Top 6 Talent Show * '''Runway: '''Long Hair * '''Winner: '''Gloria * '''High: '''Rosa, Whore * '''Low: '''Clownfish * '''Bottom 2: '''Melissa and Maureen * '''Song: '''Physical by Olivia Newton-John * '''Eliminated: '''Neither Episode 8: No Sewing Involved! * '''Challenge: '''Create a look without sewing. * '''Winner: '''Rosa * '''High: '''Clownfish, Maureen * '''Low: '''Gloria * '''Bottom 2: '''Melissa vs Whore * '''Song: '''If U Seek Amy by Britney Spears * '''Eliminated: '''Whorajuku Episode 9: From Villains to Vixens * '''Mini-Challenge: '''Reading is Fundamental * '''Winner: '''Clownfish * '''Challenge: '''Turn famous actors who play iconic movie villains into drag queens and create matching outfits for you and your partner based around the villain your partner plays * '''Winner: '''Gloria * '''High: '''Rosa * '''Low: '''Maureen * '''Bottom 2: '''Clownfish vs Melissa * '''Song: '''You Can’t Stop the Beat by the cast of Hairspray * '''Eliminated: '''Melissa Episode 10: 80s Ball * '''Mini-Challenge: '''Everybody Loves Puppets! * '''Winner: '''Clownfish * '''Main Challenge: '''80s Ball (Favorite 80s Movie, Biggest Hair Ever, 80s Throwback Eleganza Extravaganza) * '''Winner: '''Clownfish * '''High: '''Rosa * '''Bottom 2: '''Gloria and Maureen * '''Song: '''Girls Just Wanna Have Fun (Cyndi Lauper) * '''Eliminated: '''Maureen Episode 11: Reunion * '''Runway: '''Final 3 * '''Song: '''A Little Party Never Killed Nobody by Fergie * '''Eliminated: '''Gloria Episode 12: Grand Finale * '''Song: '''Birn Naked by RuPaul * '''Winner of Lethargic Drag Race: '''Clownfish Contestant Progress Category:Seasons